<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>she couldn't even sit straight by villainness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434458">she couldn't even sit straight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainness/pseuds/villainness'>villainness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), Catra and Adora can't get their hands off each other, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friend Antics, Friends being happy for their friends :), Friendship, Glimmer gets to say fuck as a treat, Humor, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Some Glimmer/Catra tension for u, catradora from glimmer's perspective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainness/pseuds/villainness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra just didn't like sitting in chairs. She liked to sprawl, sit sideways, take up as much room as possible. Especially not when Adora was there, her lap a thousand times more appealing and comfortable.<br/>But Glimmer was pretty sure the brat did it just to spite her.</p><p> </p><p> <br/>based on the fact that gays don't like sitting in chairs properly.<br/>started off as a way to blow off some writer's block steam, but I thought this was kind of sweet and humorous so I thought I'd share.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>she couldn't even sit straight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Catra, you can’t sit there. And, Adora? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop </span>
  </em>
  <span>enabling her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer was looking at the couple with narrowed eyes, her gaze fixed upon Catra sprawled out in Adora’s lap, her head resting on Adora’s left, her legs crossed and hanging off the opposite side of the chair. She didn’t care that they were being affectionate- she was more than happy to see her two friends fully enjoying each other’s presence, free to love after everything they had been through. They deserved to soak up every bit of each other’s love, after how much the universe had put them through, had put their entire elationship through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Glimmer </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>mind, however, was the fact that Catra sat like this at the dining table. They had pushed the chair back, having finished breakfast a while ago, making space for their little games of physical affection. Glimmer and Bow leaned against the table, hands resting near their abandoned plates and silverware, the four of them conversing as they did every morning. But today, as Glimmer watched the two push their chair further and further away as the four carried on their morning conversation, her annoyance grew as she remembered what </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> pissed her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What truly annoyed her was when Catra would do this in the former war room, during diplomatic meetings with members from the other Etherian kingdoms. Typically, she arrived to these places last, being queen. She would watch everyone shuffle back to their respective chairs, straighten themselves and their notes up, then face her, ready to pay attention to whatever important information she had to share.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But not Catra. Catra would only sink further against Adora’s form, tail curling and watching with a knowing smirk as the irked queen calmly tried to ignore her and carry on with the meeting’s proceedings. As she spoke, she would catch the exchanged glances between council members, and the guards looking at her, wondering if she would say something. But she never did, not wanting to risk embarrassing herself to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Catra, </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all people, in front of such dignitaries. Adora, as loveable as she was, seemed to be clueless to Glimmer’s exasperation. She wasn’t the best at paying attention to several things at once, and Glimmer guessed having her girlfriend strewn about her lap while she tried to focus on the actual meeting already took up a good chunk of her attention span. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not, Sparkles? You don’t stop me any other time.” Catra straightened, still perched on Adora’s lap as she gave Glimmer a teasing look. Adora tilted her head to her right, peering over Catra’s torso and flashing her an apologetic smile. Still, she did nothing to remove the ceaseless irritation she called her girlfriend from her lap, instead choosing to continue petting her head affectionately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, Catra, I can’t exactly yell at you in front of all my guards and subjects. I don’t want to seem immature to them, I’m the damn Queen, and they expect me to uphold customs!” Glimmer stomped, the silverware rattling behind her. She was peeved, but calmed slightly when she felt Bow’s hand over her shoulder. She reached her left hand up to meet his, interlocking their fingers together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t worry. They respect you as Queen. Think of everything you’ve done for the Rebellion, and how much you’ve grown since you got the throne. Trust me, Glimmer, they don’t see you as that spunky teen anymore.” He squeezed her hand, looking down at her with reassurance, putting her at ease. Glimmer locked eyes with him in a silent thanks. Most of their communication was nonverbal; after all the years they’d spent together, they had learned to understand each other with just simple looks and gestures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Glimmer, I won’t let her next time!” Adora promised. She ruffled the top of Catra’s head as a fake punishment, making her yelp in agitation. The two pushed each other playfully, still off in their own world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora looked back up a second later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “But, uh… since no one else is actually here...” She gave Glimmer a cheesy smile, wrapping her hand tighter around Catra’s waist and pulling her closer. “Can she stay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra’s smug smirk deepened at the win in her favor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer stared back, deadpanned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is she fucking kidding me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora’s smile turned to a pout, giving her puppy dog eyes, as if saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, please, just think about how long I </span>
  </em>
  <span>couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have her sitting here in my lap? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Why did she have to be so irresistible?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer groaned, rolling her eyes and throwing her head back against Bow’s shoulder. “Fine, do whatever. Just please, next time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>during my formal meetings!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got it, I got it!” Adora grinned, her mouth open in a wide, genuine smile. Glimmer had to admit, it made her heart warm to see her best friend full of such glee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buuut, if that’s the case, you’re going to have to make room for us!” Bow chimed in, pushing himself and Glimmer forward. Glimmer giggled as they toppled over into the chair, Catra whining and yelling, trying to push them away and keep Adora’s lap for herself. She was no match for the two of them falling directly on top of the couple. Catra grunted, booted to the side of Adora’s lap now, scrunched up between Adora’s thigh and the chair’s arm. Glimmer grinned, taking up more space on Adora’s lap as Bow sat atop the other chair arm, resting his arm against Adora’s shoulder. The three of them laughed, relaxing into each other's bodies while Catra pouted grumpily, though they all knew she enjoyed the attention just as much as they did. Eventually, Catra moved closer to them. She was mostly leaning against Adora, but she allowed her thighs to touch Glimmer’s and didn’t push back at Bow when he poked her affectionately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Queen Glimmer? You’re-” one of the guards pushed through the tall oak doors, pausing when she saw the four of them. “My apologies, your majesty. You are needed, however.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer sighed dramatically and slid off Adora’s lap. Catra took the chance to reclaim her spot, spreading the rest of her body fully across Adora’s thighs, who playfully swatted back at her in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, an emergency?” Glimmer dusted herself off and ran a hand through her short hair, ensuring it was presentable for whoever needed to see her next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not really. Still, you are queen, and the kingdom needs you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “Yeah, I know.” She turned back to her friends and waved, blowing an extra kiss towards Bow for good measure. “I’ll see you all later. I’ll be expecting you at dinner, I asked the cooks for cake again!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she turned away, following the castle guard from the dining room and into the long halls, she caught a glimpse of her friends one last time. Bow had taken a stand, his head in one of his hands as he shook his head in laughter at Catra and Adora’s chaos. Catra had turned her body towards Adora, wrapping her legs and tail around her and pressing herself into Adora’s neck. Adora was laughing, her whole body shaking, seemingly tickled by Catra’s locks against her sensitive neck. And yet, she kept her hands tight around Catra’s waist, holding her steady as if she would lose her, as if protecting her from falling backwards off the chair and onto the dining room tiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glimmer smiled as she turned, looking forward into the halls. She truly was happy for the two of them. But for </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if Catra didn’t learn how to sit in a chair properly soon, she really was going to force her to attend some formal manners lessons.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may add a few other chapters later on, with other characters reacting to catra and adora's relationship (and of course catra's chair sitting antics)... we'll see.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>